Don't Say Goodbye
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Dorea Black is 6 when her sister Cassiopeia leaves to go to Hogwarts. Dorea feels abandoned when her sister leaves her behind.


It was breakfast time in the Black family home. Pollux, Cassiopeia, Marius and Dorea had just been served breakfast by their ever willing House Elf; Finkle. Violetta Black had just entered the dining room having eaten earlier with her husband before he left for the Ministry.

"Cassiopeia, you're Hogwarts letter has arrived for you," said Violetta in delight.

"Thank you Mother," said Cassiopeia jubilantly taking the letter and ripping it open.

Pollux smiled at his younger sister. He was about to start his third year at Hogwarts. Dorea on the other hand looked positively miserable.

"What's up Dor?" asked Marius.

"Can you not call your sister by that name Marius! Her name is Dorea," admonished Violetta.

"Sorry Mother," mumbled Marius quietly.

"Dorea, what's the matter?"

"Nothing Marius I'm fine," said Dorea quietly.

Marius gave his sister a side long look, but he couldn't see her face due to a sheet of blonde hair covering her face.

"I shall arrange for Finkle to go to Diagon Alley to get your books, and other paraphernalia, meanwhile I shall take you myself to get your wand and robes."

"Yes mother, thank you," replied Cassiopeia.

With that Violetta Black swept from the dining room.

Mid-August.

Cassiopeia had just arrived back from Diagon Alley with her mother. Dorea was in the school room with Pollux and Marius. Pollux was teaching Dorea to read and Marius was staring out of a window.

"Hello you three," greeted Cassiopeia.

"Hello Cass," greeted Pollux and Dorea together.

"Did you have fun?" asked Dorea.

"I did, thank you," smiled Cassiopeia.

"So, what's your wand then?" sulked Marius.

(So far Marius hadn't shown any magical abilities.)

"My wand is eleven inches, cherry, with a Phoenix feather core."

"Can I see it?" asked Dorea eagerly.

"You certainly cannot," said Cassiopeia in high dudgeon. "Remember what happened the last time you got a hold of a wand? You nearly burnt down the nursery!"

"But I was littler then," whined Dorea.

Dorea sat mumbling to herself.

Later that evening Dorea knocked on Cassiopeia's bedroom door.

"Dorea, I know that's you, so you better come in," said Cassiopeia with a sigh.

"Can you come and play with me Cass?" asked Dorea as she opened the door.

Cassiopeia was sat at her newly installed desk reading a thick leather bound book.

"Not right now Dorea, can't you see I'm reading?"

"But I'm bored, Pollux is with father, Marius is hiding in the attic and mother is writing to Grandfather," said Dorea sadly.

"I'm sorry Dorea, but you are going to have to get used to doing things by yourself once I've gone to Hogwarts."

"I really, really don't want you to go Cass, I'm going to miss you so much."

Dorea burst into tears. Cassiopeia was out of her chair and knelt in front of her baby sister in a moment.

"Listen to me Dorea, listen okay?" said Cassiopeia gently as she wiped her sister's tears away. "I shall miss you also, but this is my time now, but I'll write to you a couple of times a week, and then there'll be the holidays. And when I do come home it'll be more special won't it?"

Dorea sniffed and wiped a fat tear of her cheek.

"But it's not fair! I still have... um... five years till I can go to Hogwarts," said Dorea tearfully.

"I know, and that'll go quick enough, I promise," soothed Cassiopeia.

Dorea stood limply in her sisters arms and sobbed.

August 31st 1926.

It was the night before Cassiopeia left to go to Hogwarts with her eldest brother. Cassiopeia was bubbling with excitement, she had been jigging around the living room in her excitement. Her grey eyes sparkled and the smile on her face seemed to have become permanently attached.

Dorea had sat and watched her big sister in awe. She adored Cassiopeia. Wherever Cassiopeia had gone Dorea was always right behind her. She'd adopted the nickname 'Shadow' out of their parents hearing of course.

Six year old Dorea already felt bereft, lost and abandoned. She didn't like it one bit either.

With a crack, Finkle the House Elf appeared.

"Dinner is about to be served children," said Finkle in a deep growling voice.

"Come along Dorea, we must go and clean up before we eat," said Cassiopeia primly.

"Yes Cass," said Dorea glumly.

"Oh do stop sulking Dorea, do you really want to spoil my last night at home?" admonished Cassiopeia crossly.

But Dorea didn't reply.

At dinner that evening, Cygnus Black II gave a speech about what it meant to attend Hogwarts and what was expected of his children whilst there. But Dorea had tuned out and was sat looking at her plate. She was feeling so sad and fed up that she was going to be left at home with sulky Marius for company. Just then a swift dig in the ribs bought her back to reality.

"Ow, Pollux that hurt!"

"We were about to toast your sister good luck young lady, now raise your cup!" said Cygnus sternly.

"Yes father, sorry father," replied Dorea obediently.

"Now as I was saying, goodbye and good luck Cassiopeia, may your school years be educational."

"To Cassiopeia," said everyone in unison.

1st September 1926.

The day had arrived that Dorea was dreading. She was feeling quite emotional. Her mother made it all the worse by forbidding Dorea permission to go to Kings Cross to see Cassiopeia off.

"Please mother I want to go too," Dorea had begged.

"No, you are to stay here with Marius and Finkle. I do not want you showing me up by having a crying fit on the platform," said Violetta crossly.

Dorea had flown from the sitting room to the attic sobbing loudly.

Finally the time had come. It was time to say goodbye to Cassiopeia until the Christmas holidays.

"Bye Cass," whispered Marius as she hugged his big sister.

"Behave yourself and look after Dorea."

Cassiopeia turned to her baby sister. Cassiopeia stared at Dorea and Dorea stared at Cassiopeia. Neither of them moved, both would miss the other terribly. Then Dorea ran at her sister and threw her arms around her waist.

"Please don't forget about me Cass," whispered Dorea.

"I won't shadow," smiled Cassiopeia with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much," said Dorea her voice shaking with emotion.

"I'll miss you too, come on it's time to let go. I need you to be big and brave for me, okay?"

Dorea let go of her sister and nodded. Cassiopeia gave Dorea a kiss on the cheek and a final watery smile and left to start her new life as a student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
